


Don't Forget Where You Came From

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Scrambled: Syd City
Genre: Alexa is like late 40's, Alexa's an idiot but also a Genius, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, First In The Fandom, Frat Dude, Frequency is a hero from the 90s and it shows, Homophobic Language, I'm so excited I'm the first to write about these two!!, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Please play the game so I don't have to write all the content myself, Syd is 26 and ready to fight, Syd is a loving GF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Alexa and Syd just want to have a nice date at a coffee shop. Of course, nothing goes according to plan and Syd's reminded that Alexa really is a superhero.





	Don't Forget Where You Came From

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in the Scrambled: Syd City fandom. I'm so exited because this is such a fun Visual Novel!! Go play it, it has lesbians that fight crime. Also the Frequency route is the best route and I WILL fight you on this.

Alexa’s adorable, like really cute. She grabbed my freakin’ hand and is now refusing to meet my eyes.

“Oh, does my lovely girlfriend want attention?” I ask as seriously as I can. My huge smile kinda ruins it though.

Alexa just sighs and blushes crimson, “what kind of coffee do you want Syd.”

“Something that doesn’t taste like coffee, make it all sugar.”

“Frappuccino it is then.” She says, her lips quirking up slightly, “I’ll be right back… Partner.”

We’re working on the partner thing. She says she’s too old for someone to be calling her ‘girlfriend’ and I think partner sounds like we own a law firm. But considering this is one of our main issues, I think we’re doing good.

I watch Alexa as she waits at the counter; She stuffs a few dollars in the tip jar which makes me smile again. Alas, my joy is short lived, some shitty looking frat boy slides in front of me. He’s smirking, and he seriously looks like the guy from the ‘I had to do it to em’ meme.

“Do you need something?” I snap.

“Only your number. My name’s Chad” he responds confidently. Of course his name’s Chad, makes perfect sense.

_ Why does God allow this?  _ I think miserably. “Sorry dude, I’m not interested,” I say annoyed.

“Why? You gotta boyfriend?” His smirk is gone, but he’s not leaving.

“Nah, I’m just not into guys that use awful pickup lines.” I narrow my eyes at him and scowl.

“You’re cute when you’re angry sweetheart. Come on, just one date.” Jesus, this guy really isn’t backing down. I glance over at Alexa, She’s talking to a barista and I’m too far away for her to see me. The guy follows my gaze and his eyes fall on my girlfriend.

“Don’t tell me you’re with that old ass dyke.” Chad looks angry now, and I panic a little. The guy’s bigger than me, by like at least a weight class. “She’s really more appealing to you than me? She looks like a librarian.”

Hey! She only kinda looks like a librarian, and in a totally hot librarian way. “Please, just leave man. I’m not interested.”

“No way. I’m gonna prove to you I’m better than that chick right now.” The guy reaches toward my wrist but before he can reach me, I see a familiar hand yank his shoulder back.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Alexa growls, like literally growls OMG, “But that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.”

“Oh yeah, and what’re you gonna do about it grandma?” He glares at Alexa, the impact is less than impressive because she’s taller than him.

“I really don’t think you know who you’re up against, kid.” Alexa’s getting angry, I can see it in the set of her jaw. I know if this punk keeps it up someone’s gonna end up getting hurt.

(Spoiler alert! It will not be the Anti-hero from the 90s that was part of a team called _ Deth Squad _ .)

This dude picked a fight with  _ Frequency  _ by hitting on/threatening her girlfriend. Well, It’s a good way for a guy to go I guess. Plus, I get to see Alexa use her Frequency skills to fight for my honor and shit, which is awesome. 

The two continue to have a glaring contest, I see Alexa’s grip tighten on the dude’s shoulder.“I don’t want to hurt you, but if you continue to harass my girlfriend, then I’m afraid I’m going to. Just take no for an answer and leave, I won’t ask again.”

Chad’s (surprisingly) smart enough to realize when he’s lost. He snarls angrily before ripping himself free from Alexa’s grip and stalking off.

“I’m sorry Syd, I should have been paying more attention.” Alexa says she sounds genuinely upset. I grab her arm and pull her down onto the seat next to me. 

“It’s ok. Thanks for dealing with him, Freq.” I bury my face in her shoulder and sigh.

“No problem, Scrambled.” She kisses the top of my head lightly.

“You’re my hero, ya’know that right?” I ask.

“I hope I can live up to that title.”

“You can, you do everyday. That’s why I love you.” My words are quiet, but sincere.

“I love you too.” Her voice is soft and it makes me wanna melt. I’ll get her back for all this drama later. I’ll hide her suit or something.

 


End file.
